


The Twelve Days of Love-Mas

by Snugglebuttkitten



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged up characters, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Kwamis, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Christmas Fluff, Couffaine Family, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Future Fic, Gen, LBSC Secret Santa, LBSC Sprint Fic Challenge, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28129791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snugglebuttkitten/pseuds/Snugglebuttkitten
Summary: In the weeks leading up to Christmas, Luka and Marinette enjoy time with their family and recall some of their earliest Christmas memories together.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Sabine Cheng/Tom Dupain
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20





	The Twelve Days of Love-Mas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MiniNoire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNoire/gifts).



> Because I can never do ANYTHING half-assed., and because OF COURSE I got you (how could I not haha). Mini, here is chapter 1 of your Christmas Present.

Marinette had never been much of a morning person. Even as a young child, she had hated getting out of bed any earlier than what was strictly necessary. That being said, she would be lying if she said she didn’t love mornings like these, cuddled up in bed with her husband’s arms around her and the warm press of their golden retriever, Coco Chanel, at their feet. It was a saturday. She didn’t have to be up anytime soon and the idea of just laying here and enjoying the moment seemed too good to pass up. Shifting closer to her husband, she pressed her face into his collarbone and smiled as his arms tightened reflexively around her midsection and his lips pressed automatically to the crown of her head.

“Good morning,  _ mon chanson _ ,” he murmured into her hair.

“Good morning, Star,” she responded in a sleep muffled tone, lips quirking slightly at the way Coco’s tail began to thump rhythmically against the end of the bed. Thankfully, the old girl made no move to get up. She was almost fifteen now, having been purchased by Luka as a gift to her on their first wedding anniversary. Back then, he had still been touring with Jagged and the band quite frequently, and Marinette had been lonely staying home alone in their tiny studio apartment. She had refused to even consider him quitting the band, so Luka had felt a puppy might be just the thing to keep her company when he was away for months at a time.

“We should get up. Make breakfast,” Luka murmured into her hair, smiling as her own arms tightened around him and a sound of protest escaped her. His chuckle was soon joined by not-so-subtle giggling coming from their doorway. Finally prompted to open her eyes, Marinette glanced towards their door which was open a crack, three sets of eyes peeping through. Two sets of eyes immediately ducked back out of view the moment they realized they had been spotted, but the third had no such qualms and practically tumbled into the room, with a wide, cheeky grin. 

“Maman, Papa,” the cherub-faced toddler said, picking himself up and toddling towards the bed with hands outstretched and fingers opening and closing before him. “Uppies.”

Exchanging an amused look, Marinette and Luka both sat up in bed. Luka picked up the two year old boy and settled him in the space between them but, always the mama’s boy, he immediately crawled into Marinette’s lap and snuggled contentedly into her chest. Stroking his soft, wispy blue-black hair, Marinette shot another amused glance towards the bedroom door where the other two pairs of eyes were once again peeping in at them.

“If any  _ other _ little gremlins want to join us, they’re more than welcome too,” she sing-songed, dropping her chin to nuzzle against her son’s soft head. There was a beat of silence before their younger daughter appeared first, black hair a messy halo around her face as she took a flying leap into the bed to join them, causing Coco to yelp in surprise and scramble out of the way, before their older daughter followed at a much more sedate pace.

“Morning, Mama! Morning, Papa!” The younger girl, Melodie, said with a bright smile plastered on her face. Her deep green eyes, almost identical to her grand-pere's, sparkled in the sunlight streaming through their bedroom window. “How did you sleep?”

“We slept well. What about you, Mel?” Luka said, reaching for the eight-year-old and pulling her in for a tight hug that had her wheezing her words.

“I slept great. I dreamt it was Christmas and we were all unwrapping presents at Mimi’s and Papi’s!” Melodie said, eyes sparkling with excitement. Perching on the edge of the bed, their oldest child frowned at her sister with blue eyes so dark they could have been gray.

“It isn’t Christmas yet, dummy,” she said, rolling her eyes.

“Harmonika, that isn’t nice,” Luka said in chastisement, causing the thirteen year old to huff slightly and look away. Marinette nudged her oldest daughter with one foot and watched her expectantly.

“Harmony. Apologize, please,” she said gently. Harmonika sighed and shoved her thick black hair behind one ear but finally mumbled an apology to her younger sister who looked wholly unphased either way.

“It’s okay, Harmony, I know you didn’t mean it. Besides, I know it isn’t Christmas yet. But it will be soon, right, Mama?” Melodie asked, eyes shining hopefully. Marinette laughed outright and nodded.

“Just a few more weeks, now,” she agreed, reaching out to ruffle the child’s already messy hair.

“Hey, Mom?” Harmony asked, glancing up. “What was your and dad's first Christmas together like?” The girl’s parents shared a surprised look before turning back to their older daughter in confusion. It was such a seemingly random question and it caught them a bit off guard. Harmonika was avoiding their gaze resolutely, staring down at her fingers as they twisted together nervously. There was a faint blush on her cheeks. “I just mean, like… how old were you when you spent your first Christmas as a couple?”

“Not much older than you, kiddo,” Luka finally responded, shrugging. “Your mom was fifteen and I was seventeen,” he said after a moment's thought.

“Were you guys in  _ looooove _ ?” Melodie butted in with a giggle, earning a glare from Harmony. Melodie didn’t seem to notice, twisting around in their father’s lap to grin at him. “Were you?”

“I sure was,” Luka chuckled, wiggling his fingers against her side and causing her to squeal with laughter. Beside him, Marinette sat up and stared at him in surprise.

“You were?” She asked in confusion. “But we had only been dating a few weeks by then.”

Luka’s lips quirked up in amusement as he nudged her playfully with his shoulder. “I’ve been in love with you from the moment I met you. You’re the one who needed time to get with the program,” he teased.

“I resent that, Luka Couffaine,” she retorted with a huff.

“Aw, you  _ looooove _ me,” he wheedled, imitating their eight year old daughter with a grin.

“Sometimes,” she muttered with a roll of her eyes. Laughing, Luka leaned over to kiss her cheek before she could duck away before turning back to face Harmonika.

“When your mother and I first met, she was head-over-heels in love with Uncle Adrien,” he explained, ignoring his wife’s indignant squawk. Harmony and Melodie both gasp, staring slack jawed at their father in disbelief. “Yup, it took her two whole years just to notice me but it was well worth the wait.”

“What about Aunt Kagami?” Melodie asked.

“They weren’t together back then,” Marinette explained, shooting Luka a withering stare. “And your father is grossly exaggerating. I noticed him, we were  _ friends _ .”

“I was basically chopped liver in her eyes,” Luka bemoaned, causing their daughters to giggle as he fell back theatrically against the headboard. Extracting one hand from around their now sleeping son, Marinette shoved Luka lightly and shook her head.

“Ignore your father, girls. All Rock Stars are drama queens,” she scoffed, earning an affronted gasp from her husband. "But yes, we were fifteen and seventeen when we spent our first Christmas together. Why do you ask, sweets?"

"Um, no reason," Harmony looked away quickly, her blush deepening.

"Will you tell us the story?" Melodie asked after shooting a confused look at her older sister. Marinette and Luka looked at each other before their father shrugged and nodded, a thoughtful look on his face. 

"It was actually one of the worst winters Paris has seen in quite awhile. It snowed like crazy that year. Your mom and I had a date planned, and we wanted to follow through even despite all the snow…"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy!


End file.
